Scared?
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Made for the prompt "Harry and Ginny talk about Ron and Hermione's blooming relationship". Should have more RH that it does, I think. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


**Prompt:** _Harry and Ginny talk about Ron and Hermione's blooming relationship._

* * *

Ginny was on the kitchen, getting started on the lunch as her mother had requested her to do in case she wasn't back home from Aunt Muriel by noon. Through the window she could see Ron and Hermione talking. There were several inches between them and she just sighed at their stupidity.

"Morning." Said a voice from behind and when she turned, Harry was entering the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was messier than the usual.

"Afternoon, you mean." She smiled at him and washed her hands before walking towards the boy to give him a kiss. "It's almost one o'clock."

"It's this damn training. I got home yesterday at midnight and it took one hour in the shower to clean all the dust. And then there was the taking care of bruises and all. By the time I got to bed I think it was already past two. And I had woken up at seven."

"Just because you're tired and I haven't done anything all morning, I'll make you breakfast, but don't get used to it." She joked and smiled as he kissed her again. "Now tell me about these bruises. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, really. Simple stuff that I solved with a healing potion. But enough about my training, I go to it all week, the weekends are yours. What you been doing so far?"

"Told you, nothing. I wanted to go take some sun bath, but Ron and Hermione are out there talking and I don't think it's gonna be fast."

"What is even left to talk about? All they do all day for the past month is talk!"

"I know what you mean. You'd think that after a battle, a war, a hunt, years of sexual tension they'd just snog each other senseless all day, but well, what can you do?" She rolled her eyes as she offered Harry some food and sat close to him.

"Yes, exactly. I mean, of course they have to talk, but it doesn't even seem they're dating. Actually, are they?"

"Don't know. Hermione avoids my questions. They are out there for hours and never once they kissed or even touched hands. I don't know _what_ they talk about, but it seems serious. They never smile or laugh."

"Maybe they're scared." Harry suggested before he took a sip of his juice.

"Scared of what? We're fine now, what's left to be scared of?"

"I don't know. But it isn't that simple is it? When I started liking you… well, I was bloody scared that Ron would be mad and stop being my friend. And what if we broke up – I mean, for good? He'd have to choose sides and that would be really horrible. I suppose that dating your best friend is even worse, because what if they break up? They'll lose their best friends and everyone around them will have to choose sides."

Ginny looked at him kind of surprised. "That is incredibly mature, Harry."

"I had to have some quality, now, haven't I?"

"You've got a lot of those." She got closer to him. "But still… I mean, they've liked each other for so long. How do they hold themselves? After all they've lived, they deserve to be together. You only need to look at him to see how much he likes her, I mean, it's the same way…" She trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.

"It's the same way I look at you." He completed her, though, and smiled when she blushed a little. "Oh, that's something I haven't seen in a while."

"Git." She hit his arm playfully.

"Don't worry about them, Ginny. It'll probably take some time - I mean, I've liked you for almost a year before I did something, he liked her for almost seven before _she_ did something, - but they'll come around. They love each other and they just need to reassure themselves that it's gonna work."

"When did you learn stuff about relationships?" She smiled and crossed her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, my girlfriend is pretty good at this." He crossed his arms on her waist.

"You are a luck lad, then."

Just before he kissed her, he said. "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, again! So yeah, another one! Sometimes I just get a lot of work to do, but sometimes it's so calm that all that's left for me is to write fanfic. Anyway, this is one I really wanted to write, but didn't get too excited about the result. I wanted it to be HG, but it had to praise RH (otherwise it wouldn't follow the prompt) and I've had some trouble balancing it out. I ship RH, but as I don't love them, I'm not very good with the ship. Hope you like it, though. One more time, sorry about the ending. And you know already: found mistakes? Just let me know.


End file.
